1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having an electrostatic discharge damage protection circuit, and the protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a MOS type semiconductor element in a semiconductor device has a disadvantage in that electrostatic discharge damage (ESD) easily occurs therein. ESD is a phenomenon that electric charges of electrified human bodies, machines, packages, and the like destroy the internal circuit of a semiconductor device, when they are discharged through the semiconductor device. In order to increase the resistance with respect to ESD, an electrostatic discharge damage protection circuit (electrostatic discharge damage protection element) is usually provided in the semiconductor device at the input terminal or the output terminal thereof (hereinafter, referred to as the “input/output terminal”). In such a semiconductor device, in order to achieve cost reduction, it is desired to achieve a minimal size electrostatic discharge damage protection circuit.